


Tenderness

by Spooky66



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 2019XFValentine, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Date, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Phoebe Green comes back to Washington D.C.





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyTheInevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/gifts).



The next day Scully is still in a mood. After ‘drinks’ with Phoebe, she’d gone home and drank by herself, fuming over the way Phoebe had talked about Mulder.  
Mulder.  
Her heart hurt as she thought of what that woman must have put him through. She’d seen how she’d treated him years ago but getting one on one time with her just cemented how fragile Mulder could be.  
Mulder walks in, takes one look at her and asks, “What’s wrong?”  
Scully’s brows furrow and she looks down at the desk trying to look busy, “Nothing.”  
“Is it Phoebe? What did she do last night?”  
Startled Scully looks up, “How did you know about that?”  
Mulder gives a sad half smile, “You think I didn’t know she was in town? She was excited to tell me that she was getting drinks with my partner. Made a big point of saying that the two of you were going to ‘have a chat’.”  
Scully sighs and rubs her forehead.  
“So it was that bad?”  
“Awful.”  
“Want to talk about it?”  
Scully opens her mouth to talk when a knock sounds at the open door and as if on cue, Phoebe is there smiling in the doorway.  
“Good morning.” She smiles at the two agents before zeroing in on Scully, “Agent Scully, you left so quickly last night I didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye.”  
Her smile is mocking.  
Scully narrows her eyes, ready for a fight, “I was just getting sick of your bullshit.”  
Mulder’s eyebrows shoot up and he looks over at Scully.  
Phoebe smirks and walks toward Mulder with a tantalizing step before taking hold of his tie.  
“Maybe you and I can go out tonight then.”  
“Phoebe…”  
“I know that I hurt you last time but-“ she turns to look at Scully with an irritated look, “Would you mind?”  
“Mind what?” Scully asks with a glare and crosses her arms.  
“Could Mulder and I have a moment? Alone.”  
“This is the work day. I am at work. Go somewhere else if you want to talk.” She avoids Mulder’s gaze.  
“Jesus Chris Phoebe I feel like I’ve made this clear: I’m not interested, I’m not some stupid 18 year old ready to follow you anywhere. Now could you please leave so we can get some work done.”  
Phoebe looks at him with an amused expression, “I’ll be in town for a while. I sent you an email with my hotel and room number. Feel free to stop by any time.”  
She runs a finger down his tie before turning around and sauntering out, hips swaying.  
Mulder sighs sits heavily and rests his head in his hands.  
‘He’s an addict. Desperate for anything that’s ever shown him even the smallest bit of tenderness…. Do you show him tenderness, Agent Scully?’  
The words bring her fury from last night back with vengeance. When she vacates her seat and goes to him it’s not any kind of fake tenderness, it’s not manipulation, and it has no ulterior motive. One hand rests lightly on his head and the other on his back.  
“What did she say last night Scully? Did she tell you all of my worst college moments? Did she try to convince you to play some kind of mean prank? Or was it just recon?”  
“Mulder-“  
“Maybe she told you about the time when I walked in on her fucking my roommate?”  
“Mulder it-“  
“Or how I lost my virginity to her and cried.”  
“Mulder stop.”  
“Or how even years later I still am tempted to go see her and she knows it.”  
“Stop it, Mulder!” Scully kneels down next to him and runs her fingers through his hair.  
“She said some things that were hateful and untrue. And I left after I told her as much. Everyone has that ex that makes them lose their mind. Mine is my high school boyfriend. He and Charlie are still friends and last time I visited Marcus stopped by with his baby girl. It was so awkward. And I turned into a total idiot. Forgot how to speak for a full ten minutes.”  
“I don’t believe that Scully.” Mulder says but she sees his smile under his hands.  
“He asked me if I was seeing anyone and I panicked and said I was engaged. When Marcus left Charlie laughed for probably an hour.”  
“I’m sorry you had to deal with her Scully.”  
“I’m sorrier that you had to deal with her at all, you deserve better Mulder.”  
He huffs a laugh, “Maybe. I’m sorry she made you get involved.”  
Mulder takes her hands and lays his cheek against them.  
“Thank you.”  
Scully moves her hand to cup his cheek before kissing his forehead.  
“Let’s go out tonight, get some good food and lots of alcohol.”  
“Are you asking me on a date Agent Scully?” Mulder says and looks up with a shit-eating grin.  
“You know what? Never mind. Maybe Agent Patrick on the 5thfloor is available…” Scully says as she starts toward the door.  
“Hey!” Mulder shoots up, “You’re kidding, right? Scully?”  
When he picks her up that night she’s wearing jeans and a royal blue blouse. It’s unbuttoned just enough to give Mulder a good look at her cleavage when he draws his eyes away she’s smiling at him, cheeks pink.  
“Ready?” He asks and proffers his arm.  
She looks up at him, beaming, and takes it.  
“So where to Agent Scully?” Mulder asks when they make it to his car.  
“Have you ever been to Martin’s Tavern?”  
Mulder shook his head.  
“Well me either. But it’s very historic. Where JFK proposed to Jackie and many other presidents have eaten there. I’ve been thinking of going for a while. I thought you might like it.” Scully speaks into her lap and finally looks up at him to gauge his reaction.  
“That sounds great Scully.”  
“I’ve heard they have really good steaks and-“  
Mulder lays his hand over hers, “You had me at JFK.”  
The dinner is filled with all kinds of stories. Mulder surprises Scully by declaring ‘no work talk’ right after they sit down.  
The wine and conversation warms them and soon Scully’s fingers are running lightly over his hand as she smiles in a way that she had become unfamiliar with.  
As they finish the dessert they’d shared Mulder feels Scully’s heeled foot move against his calf.  
He grows still as her eyes meet his with a very clear message.  
“What now?” His voice sounds strained and she smiles.  
“My place.” The tenor of her voice sends a shiver down Mulder’s spine and his blood aflame.  
“Okay.” He says weakly.  
After they pay the bill Scully takes Mulder’s hand and leads him to the car. Halfway through the parking lot Mulder tubs on her hand, spins her around, and pulls her to his chest.  
“Hey.” He breathes as his hands land low on her hips.  
When her tongue comes out to wet her lips his heart kicks up a notch.  
“Hey.” She responds with a smile. Her fingers tickle his chest as she looks at him through her lashes.  
“Can I kiss you?” Scully asks.  
With that question, all the air from his lungs is gone and he can’t respond. Instead, he nods emphatically.  
In the dark empty parking lot, they feel alone in the world as Scully moves to stand on tiptoes so she can reach his lips. At that moment all she feels is the warmth from his lips and his hands on her hips. When her breasts press against his chest it feels like their hearts are beating in time together at a fast pace. Mulder’s hand finds the back of her head and his fingers tangle in her hair.  
As they kiss the world is muffled, time loses meaning. Four years of frustration, love, and obsession are finally acknowledged and just waiting to be sated.  
After parting they both breathe deeply, sharing an amazed expression. Mulder moves first, pressing his lips to her cheek, then her jaw, and her neck before pulling her into a tight hug nearly picking her up off the ground drawing a small giggle from Scully.  
“Let’s get out of here.” He whispers gruffly.  
The apartment is dark and silent when they enter. Scully turns around with a small self-conscious smile.  
“Nightcap?” Mulder jokes before moving forward to cup her cheek and kiss her again.  
This kiss has a tenacity that the other was lacking. Their first kisses were exploratory and romantic where these are passionate and purpose.  
And that purpose was getting to the bedroom.  
As Mulder’s hands roam her body Scully’s mind can’t help but move to the night before when Phoebe aspirated about Mulder’s bedroom performance. She’d known then that she should have stopped her but an inexplicable curiosity came over her.  
‘His performance in bed makes up for all of his… eccentricities. The man is gifted… physically. And he really knows what to do with his tongue.’  
The thought excites her even as her anger against his ex builds within her.  
“Jesus…” Mulder mumbles into her cleavage as he nips at the skin around her lacy bra.  
Scully straddles him and the friction of them moving against each other is almost too much already. Her nerve endings are all on fire and they are not even fully naked.  
She’d specifically chosen a pretty lacy bra for its allure. She’d bought it years ago in an attempt to save her failing relationship with Ethan. The bra had been taken out on a few occasions since then, from this point on she knows it will be her favorite bra. Mulder’s slim tantalizing fingers trace the teal lace pattern and she shivers.  
“This is pretty.” He remarks as his finger circles her now very hard nipples.  
“It’d be prettier on the floor.” Her voice is a low purr in her chest and Mulder’s eyes are as wide as dinner plates. Even she is surprised by the sultry tone of her voice.  
Quick as a flash Mulder throws the bra to the floor.  
Scully raises an eyebrow, “Impressive.”  
Mulder thrusts his hips up hitting her the right spot while wearing a cocky smile.  
“I like to think so.”  
A little-strangled moan leaves her throat and she begins to quickly unbutton his shirt. She raked her nails down his chest grazing lightly over his nipples, delighting over the sound of his whimper.  
Already addicted to the sound Scully grinds down on him and smiles triumphantly when he arches up and moans.  
Mulder’s fingers dig into her hips, “We need these off…”  
He fingers the waistband of her jeans and as his fingertips play across the skin between her hip and her underwear.  
The lace and silk of her panties thrill Mulder.  
“Is it a matching set?” He muses aloud before sliding down a side of her jeans to look.  
He hums in approval and begins to try to awkwardly remove her pants until she laughs and removes them herself.  
Teal lace meets his gaze and he exhales loudly. The lace on the side covers matching silk but the front only covers skin, a very specific area that Mulder has dreamt of for years.  
“Jesus.” He murmurs before lightly running a finger along the lace causing Scully to shiver.  
Mulder traces the red hair that looks so lovely behind the lace.  
“Can I take these off now?” Scully asks as she runs her fingers through his hair.  
Mulder nods dumbly and she laughs.  
At first, he’d believed the sight of Scully covered only by small lace panties was the most beautiful sight on earth but when she is standing in front of him totally bare he can’t help himself.  
He pulls her to the edge of the bed, lies on his stomach, and begins to kiss the soft skin of her belly.  
The wet texture of his tongue lazily tracing patterns below her belly button causes a shudder to run through Scully.  
She pushes his shoulder lightly until he is lying on his back and climbs on the bed to join him.  
Mulder tries to sit up and whimpers in a pathetic sort of way when she pushes him back down. His whimper stops when she straddles his chest and he eagerly takes hold of her thighs and begins to pull her eagerly toward his mouth.  
Scully purrs her approval when his lips touch right above her clit.  
Mulder is thankful for every ounce of practice in his cunnilingus techniques as Scully trembles above him. The skin of her thighs is soft and smooth as his hands explore, running from the bend of her knees up to her ass and back down again.  
Meanwhile, Scully hangs on to the headboard for dear life using precious breaths begging him to keep going. She gives minor instruction as he works and he follows to the letter, excited for the day when he will know her desires by heart.  
His tongue runs circles around her clit, sliding up and down in fast and slow increments.  
Sounds of desperate breathing and suckling fill the room in an erotic song. Finally, Mulder feels Scully getting close, he digs his fingers into her ass and smashes her against his face needing to bring her to orgasm more than air. It’s only a moment before she lets out a series of splendid soft keens and curses. Underneath her, bracketed by her thighs, Mulder moans in perfect harmony with her.  
It’s a long orgasm but Mulder rides it out with her and soon she practically falls off of his face, boneless.  
Mulder’s face is slick and his smile is delightful. He moves to lie over her and kisses her neck softly murmuring, “Scully… Scully…” into her neck, chest, and hair.  
She takes a few minutes to breathe deeply and recover before pushing him back down on the bed. Torturously slow she begins to unbutton his pants, smiling up at him.  
When he is totally unclothed Scully takes his straining erection into her mouth running her tongue along his length a few times until he starts to pull her up.  
“Scully I need… Please…”  
She raises an eyebrow at him, “Turnabout is fair play.”  
“Trust me, there will be time for that later, a lot of time hopefully but I can’t wait.”  
Scully beams as she straddles him. When she sinks down onto him they moan in unison and smile like idiots when they are fully joined.  
Scully kisses his mouth, jaw, and neck.  
“You’re perfect to me Mulder. Even when you’re a pain in my ass you’re exactly what I need and I will kick anyone’s ass who treats you as less.” Her fingers caress his cheek before he takes them and holds them to his lips. Long lashes fringe his closed eyes and Scully thinks she’s never seen anything so beautifully pure.  
“I love you.” He whispers into her knuckle.  
In response, Scully nuzzles his cheek and begins to move.  
Their coupling is fast and desperate and in a matter of minutes Mulder is howling and spilling into her.  
Both out of breath and grinning, Scully collapses against his chest.  
“I love you too.” She affirms into the peaceful quiet as they drift off.  
Mulder simply pulls her closer, kisses her forehead, and releases his demons.


End file.
